corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Corpse Party 2: Satsuki's Heart
For the released PC video game, see Corpse Party 2: Dead Patient. is an abandoned project created by KENIX SOFT. It was made using the RPG Tsukūru (Maker) Dante 98 program for the NEC PC-9801 home system, and it was slated to be released in Japan on 1996. It was supposed to be the planned sequel to CORPSE-PARTY and the storyline was to pick off after the events of Ending Rank: A. However, it was abandoned around the time ASCII Media Works released RPG Tsukūru Dante 98 II in July 1996. Plot Satsuki receives an eerie letter inviting her to an old abandoned manor in her neighborhood. She then decides to show the letter to her friends. Her best friend, Yuka Mochida, says she has a bad feeling about this, for one line in the letter stood out in her mind: "At midnight, the coffin of your heart will open and be offered up." Yuka tells her friend that she knows once Satsuki enters the mansion, she will never be able to leave. However, Masami and Rina treat the letter with contempt, saying it is trying to make a fool of them. They convinced the others to join them as they explore the manor. Eventually they find themselves trapped inside the manor, unable to escape. Gameplay The gameplay in Corpse Party 2: Satsuki's Heart was said to play similar to Corpse-Party. There are some changes made to the RPG Tsukūru Dante 98 system to now display "Magic" as "Incantation." Also "Gold" now reads as ".sec", meaning a time limit system has been included. The characters retain the same graphical features, however the beta shown them drawn in sepia tone. The opening of the beta demo allows the player to take control of Satoshi. A new party system was included that allows his little sister, Yuka, to follow him. However, if Satoshi gets too far ahead of Yuka, she will whine incessantly; "Waaait, big brotheeer." Then at a long hallway, the player is now switched to playing as Yuka and Satoshi is at a corridor below. Yuka will later bump into Satsuki where she will ask to eat Yuka's heart. The screen will turn red and shake, thus ending the beta demo. Characters The majority of the cast of characters are students from classroom 2-3 of Kisaragi Academy Junior High School, as well as some returning students from the prequel. The main characters include: Main Characters * Satsuki: The primary protagonist, strong-willed and a daydreamer. * Yuka Mochida: Satsuki's best friend * Satoshi Mochida: Yuka's big brother * Naomi Nakashima: Satoshi's girlfriend * : A quick-tempered boy * : A fashionista girl * : A chivalrous boy Trivia * Despite the game's cancellation, the character of Satsuki would be reused 16 years later when she was introduced in Corpse Party: Sweet Sachiko's Hysteric Birthday Bash. * In Corpse Party: Blood Drive, one of the extra chapters is titled Satsuki's Heart as a reference to the abandoned game. External Links * [http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm10895078 Collection of BGM from Corpse Party 2: Satsuki's Heart] Category:Games